


Lars's Sad Excuse for Love

by AliceGatosu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Porn, Smut, Smut and kind of plot, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceGatosu/pseuds/AliceGatosu
Summary: Sadie and Ronaldo and Lars have a period of drama.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of self hate and break downs. There will be drama and porn later, bare with me.

“Lars! If you’re going to sleep, at least do it in the back room! Sheesh!” A young girl, short and thick with curly blond locks yelled irritatedly at a dozing young boy with orange, thick hair on top of his head, the sides shaved, and stretched ear lobes, drooping with no support from any sort of plug or tunnel. The boy, Lars, mumbles something unintelligible. Though, the girl can take a very well educated guess as to what it was. She’s had to put up with him and his awful behavior for years. It’s a wonder why she hasn’t quit or gotten him fired somehow. She asks herself that fairly often. But she already knows the actual answer. He’s terrible, but for some reason, she can’t help but to fall in love with him. He’s crude and rude and just overall a total ass. Ugh, the things she’d like to say to him. Like, “You damned slob!” or “Why aren’t you ever doing your job instead of throwing it on me?!” or “God you’re hot.”

Wait, what? Her thoughts had stopped themselves at that thought. She hates herself for caring about him. But really, she’s seen his sweet side, albeit well hidden from everyone else, he’s occasionally kind in private. Like their dwindling amount of movie/game nights in her bunker bedroom. There was that one night… It’s always on her mind, especially in these situations. Why can’t he be honest about these things? But regrettably, she’s sworn to secrecy about the night that he shared feelings once. The night they’d kissed. It almost turned into something else, had her mother not barged in, almost catching her with a lifting shirt and a pale, boney hand making its way higher from her stomach. She almost yelled at her mother. But she also knew better, she always meant well, no matter how overbearing she really was. She does her best.

In any case, as the lanky, angsty ginger made his slow way into the back room to continue his nap, he continued mumbling. When he passed right beside her, inches away, she heard something… unusual. For something that came from his mouth, anyway. 

“gmhmgrmrmgm-cute lil-grhmgrgm”

…HUH? Since when did he say something like that? Surely it was sarcastic? It must’ve been, there’s no way it wasn’t. Regardless, she stands slack jawed, staring at him walking in front of her toward the aforementioned back room. She stared as he groggily rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head with a little groan right before opening the door and entering, then almost slamming the door behind him. Never noticing her still awed expression. She was actually quite glad, she didn’t want to put up with his fighting. No matter how much she wanted to say something, she knew what would happen. He’d just get defensive and pretend he said something much, much more offensive. He’s so predictable to her, she knows everything he’s gonna say before he says it. At least, when they’re at work. 

A little flash of that memorable night made its way to the front of her mind. When his lips made contact with her’s. When she felt a powerful spark between them that she can’t help but think that he never experienced like she did. Of course not, why would he act like he does if he did? But… The thing the grumbled… Could it be?

She shook the thought away as she heard the door open. What a surprise! Steven, and his permanent smile. He may be overzealous and excitable, but sometimes his upbeat attitude is exactly what she needs to brighten her day. She smiled back as the ever-so happy child made his way to the counter. 

“Hi Sadie!… Where’s Lars?” That boy was pretty observant and intelligent for someone that’s never been in a classroom a day in his life. 

“Hey Steven. He was dozing again, I told him to go to the backroom. That’s pretty bad for business after all.” Her smile weakened a moment as she remembers the freshly made memory of his odd grumble sounds. She pushed it away as quickly as it came. Best not to bring that stuff up around Steven. She loved him to death, like a little brother or something, but she also knew damn good and well that he’s not very good with private matters. And she knew damn good and well that Lars would just go on some childish tantrum if he interfered with their relationship again. In fact, Lars has a hard time not being an ass to Steven after their weird body swap and trip to that island. 

“Man, Lars sure is slacking a little more than usual.” Steven states, his expression turning into one of careful concern, featuring a fake smile to avoid any awkwardness. He knows he’s done enough. 

“Heh… Yeah, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Sadie raises her hands in a somewhat defensive manner while making a just as fake smile, trying to defuse this and just get the day over with.

“Yeah, you’re so good at your job Sadie!” Steven felt the need to compliment her on her ability to put up with Lars’s lack of work ethic.

“Aww, you’re too nice Steven… So what’ll you have?” Sadie desperate wanted to change the subject. She didn’t know how much more of this conversation she could take. She knows he has good intentions and just wants to help, but there’s only so much a magical 14 year old boy with an upbeat attitude could do. 

“One donut, please!” He brandishes his trademark happy smile that only he could do. Sadie can’t help but sincerely smile back at him as she packages a fresh donut for him and hands it to him. He excitedly slammed down his dollar and few cents, always exact change, and smiled more and waved as he walked toward the door, backwards, brightly thanking her for the donut. 

Once the door is fully shut and he has his back to her, she sighs and rests her cheek on her hand while her elbow sits on the counter. She daydreams back to his odd grumble noises, still trying to analyze his language and behavior. It’s just so unlike him. As her day dream continues, she dreams of that night once more, this time much more vividly. She’s gone through that thought so many times since it happened, she’s beginning to wonder if it actually happened, or if it’s just some actual dream of wishful thinking. She sighs again, lost in her thoughts.

The day of business continues, her thoughts are put on pause occasionally throughout the evening when the few other customers show up. Honestly, it still amazes her that they get business past noon, except for Steven’s business, he always shows up at the most unusual times. She’s never quite understood it, but there’s no understanding that kid. He’s a big mystery to the whole town, but it’s hard to not love him and his adorable smile and constant need to help everyone he comes across. It amazes her how much energy he has, and how resilient he is. But also, how sweet and innocent he is. He’s 14, but he has the cleanest mind he’s seen on anyone under the age of 10. He didn’t even suspect a single thing when she mentions to him their very few nights together in her room. It’s really amazing, but it’s also just so refreshing.That’s probably why is advice is usually more helpful than anyone else’s. So mature, yet so young.

Finally, the work day is over, and almost like clock work, Lars leaves the backroom, doing the same eye rub and arm stretch routine. She rolls her eyes at him as she goes through her key chain, searching for the key to lock up with. He quietly walks up behind her, and startles her when he finally speaks up.

“Did I miss anything?” He asks, half yawning.

“Uh, nothing more than usual, I guess.” Sadie’s usual response. Working at the Big Donut isn’t exactly eventful, it was pretty much the same every day. Same people, same times, same orders, same lazy, uncaring Lars. 

“Ugh, I hate this job. So boring.” Lars states as the two walk out the door and Sadie locks it behind him. 

“If you hate it so much, when why do you work here?” Sadie asked, sincerely wondering why he sticks around there. It’s not like there aren’t any other jobs around town. 

“Because I need money, and they don’t drug test here, duuuh.” Lars replied, as he grabs his pack of smokes and Bic lighter from his skinny jeans back pocket. It’s amazing that he doesn’t squish them from sitting on his ass all day. While he takes a cigarette out and lights it, Sadie rolls her eyes again, slowly walking beside him before reaching the street at which they separate everyday to make their way home. 

“Whatever. I’ll just… See you tomorrow I guess.” She’s starting to tire of his bad habits, and it’s clear in her voice. But it’s also clear that she’ll never really hate him, and she always wants to be around him, even though he’s such an ass. She turns off to her path simultaneously as he turns off to his. Sometimes she wished he was at least considerate enough to walk her all the way home, but it’s not like she can’t take care of herself. In fact, she’s stronger than him, and they both are well aware of that fact. It’s been proven many a time. Oh well, she brushes it off as she goes through her keys again, looking for the one to her house. She turns the key and walks in. There’s her mother, sitting in the livingroom, watching some sitcom, waiting for her Sadie to safely arrive home, just like everyday, so she can show her the cute new stuffed toy she got her. 

“Sadie! Look at this little cutie!” Her mother excitedly almost yelled at her, holding a small koala toy. Sadie weakly smiles at her as Barb hands her the cute little guy. Sadie hugs and thanks her mother, knowing that she just does it because she cares. Sadie then makes her way to her room, dropping the toy off in her constantly growing pile of cotton and soft, fake fur. She grabs some clean clothes and makes her way back upstairs to the only bathroom in her house. She turns the water on and begins stripping down. She catches a glimpse of herself in the full body mirror. Full breasts slouching down on her ribcage, below it her small stomach rolls and large hips. She can’t help but to stare a minute, picking out all the little flaws and reasons why Lars must not want her. She thinks about how he treats her like some play thing to pretend to love her just to break her down more. She’ll never admit it to anyone, but as hard as she tries to love her own body and build her confidence, she always falls short when she thought of him. Is that why he doesn’t treat her with respect? She can feel and see herself tearing up, the familiar burning in her nose, the red puffiness around her eyes, the gut wrenching feeling. She immediately steps into the shower, she can’t keep looking at herself like that. She spends her shower crying more than cleaning, but that’s not uncommon. She loves Lars so much, she can’t stop herself, no matter how awful he acts. 

When she’s finally calmed down and finished showering, she turns the water off and steps out into the cold. She shivers a bit and forms goosebumps everywhere as she reaches for her towel and dries herself off. She then wipes the mirror off with a clean wash rag, drying the thin layer of water. She looks at her face and sighs, turning around to begin getting dressed where she can’t watch herself. She then exits the bathroom and heads to the kitchen, sitting at the table where her mother and dinner sat.

“How was your day, Sadie?” Her mother asked as she prepared Sadie a plate and placed it in front of her as she sat down. 

“Same as always, Lars left all the work to me while he slept. What about you, Mom?” Sadie asked, not wanting to just ignore her mother.

“That boy really likes to trouble you, doesn’t he Sadie?” Barb asked back, as she scooped some mashed potato in her mouth. 

“It’s really not that big a deal, Mom…” Sadie answered, not wanting to do this right here and now. She began to stuff her face as her mom kept talking on and on about her day, in hopes of not having to talk about that again. Which resulted in dinner coming to an end rather quickly, she helped her mother clean and put up the dishes and Sadie then left to her room to sleep until her shift tomorrow.


	2. Maybe He's Better For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronaldo and Sadie spend a wonderful night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Enjoy the porn)

Sadie’s alarm resonated annoyingly throughout her bunker/bedroom. Her bloodshot eyes suddenly open, arm reaching out to turn her alarm off. She moves her legs off the bed so she can sit on the edge, trying to wake herself up enough to stand. She could still smell the eggs and bacon her mother left for her in the kitchen before she left for her route. She reaches her feet down to where her house shoes lay, slipping her toes in the soft, comforting fluff. She moves her even more than usual wild hair away from her eyes, and walks to the kitchen. Even while eating, her mind was stuck on what Lars had said the day prior. Was it really just sarcasm? She couldn’t stand not knowing, and started planning on how to ask him without him overreacting like usual. That guy is so sensitive about this stuff, image is everything to him, isn’t it? 

Once finished overthinking everything and getting ready, Sadie makes her way to work and opens up shop. By herself. Like usual. Lars comes in half an hour late. And like usual, he says he “slept in” even though she’s positive he was just smoking a bowl before work. And then smokes a cigarette outside of work before actually coming in. She hates having to smell that so much. Oh well, nothing she says will change his mind. She sighs a little to herself. 

“Oh yeah, hey Sadie, you mind working for me tonight? That new horror movie came out, I’ve been dying to see it.” Lars asked Sadie, not noticing her grimace that grew with his every word.

“Uhh… suuure? Why not, sure, I don’t have a life.” Sadie’s voice lowered with each pause. Of course, he never noticed her discontent. Yet, only minutes later, Ronaldo came gallanting through the glass doors, with a bouquet and his sparkle desu~ background. 

“Wonderful Sadie! Will you come to the premier of Curse of the Pirate Dogfish?” Ronaldo’s voice loudly rang through the empty shop, he had clearly rehearsed this before he came in, and she could see the nervous sweat on his brow. Sadie couldn’t help but grin. She thought a moment, Ronaldo isn’t exactly her first choice, but at least he respects her and would actually care how she felt! Sadie’s mind was made up almost immediately. 

“Why yes Ronaldo! I’d love to,” She answered, a large grin on her face. She could feel Lars staring holes in the back of her head. Something about Lars being the jealous one made her feel so much more powerful and confident. She needs him to finally feel what she’s felt so often, for so long.

Lars really was staring holes into the back of her head. In fact, her’s and Ronaldo’s. He stared at Ronaldo with a look that screamed “death.” He was gonna ask her out! Just not this time. He didn’t think the timing was right. But Ronaldo took the advantage. Lars couldn’t stand it. 

“So what, now I have to work tonight?” Lars snapped. He didn’t want them to know how he really felt. He just wanted her to not go with him. He wanted to maybe guilt her into working tonight instead.

“Yeah Lars. For once, I need you to cover for me. I have a very important date.” Sadie told Lars, a huge smirk toward him, but she sent Ronaldo a sweet smile.

“I’d love to. What time?” 

“I can pick you up at 7? Maybe we can grab a pizza before the movie?” Ronaldo asked, still nervous, lightly scratching the back of his head, hoping she’d still agree.

“Sounds great, I’ll see you then.” Sadie continued her warm smile, lightly flirting with Ronaldo already. She could tell Lars was jealous, and she decided to eat this up while she could. She saw how jealous he got when Ronaldo flirted with her at that movie night gone wrong. At that point in time, she couldn’t really take much advantage considering the situation. But now, she has no reason to hold back. She’s even forgotten about his weird grumble, it didn’t matter anymore. She had a date with a guy who won’t just break her heart.

At about 5, Sadie clocks out, giving Lars a smug “goodnight” as he sulked at the counter with his arms crossed. Sadie hums a tune as she walks home and starts getting ready. Singing in the shower, humming when brushing her teeth, singing while getting dressed, singing while doing her hair, and humming while doing a small amount of make up and making sure her purse had everything she could need. She’s putting on earrings as there’s a knock at the door. She subtly twirls around as she walks to the door to open it. There’s Ronaldo, five minutes early. What a delightful change from her usual routine.

“Hey Sadie, are you ready?” Ronaldo is still nervous, as he lightly scratches the back of his head again. Sadie thinks it’s adorable. And… is that cologne? Whoa, that’s pretty unexpected. He even dressed up a little. Sadie nods, and he takes her hand and walks her to his two-seated moped, helping her on the back seat before he sits in front. He drives off to the fish pizza place. He already called in the order, it was ready for them as they walked in. She sat in a booth as he retrieved the pizza. They both ate the pizza, mostly in silence, not sure what to talk about. The pizza twins whispered to each other about how cute it was.

“So uh… I heard this new movie will be better than the one that came out last year?” Sadie asked, not sure where to start. Ronaldo quickly swallowed his bite of pizza and answered.

“Um uh yes! That’s what I read the other day too. The main actor from that movie is in this one too.” 

“Haha, yeah, he did a great job in that last one, I can’t wait to see this one!” Sadie excitedly added, finishing the second to last piece of pizza. The two of them reach for the last one, accidentally bumping hands. They both blush and quickly move their hands away.

“You should have it! You paid, anyway.” Sadie said, feeling bad for not paying.

“No, no, I asked you out, you have it.” Ronaldo defied, moving the last slice toward Sadie. She pointed at it for a last chance.

“A-are you sure? I’m not even all that hungry anymore.” She smiled as her face became redder.

“Sadie, I insist.” Ronaldo refused to take it, his dad raised him always treat his dates like a princess. He knew Sadie didn’t exactly care for the whole “princess” thing, and he tried to accommodate. There’s just a few rules he can’t let go of. Sadie’s face became redder as she reached for the offending slice.

“If you say so…” She eats the slice as fast as she can without making a mess to avoid being late to the movie. When finished, they clean their table and quickly make their ways outside, on the moped, and to the theater. Ronaldo helps Sadie off the vehicle, and, still holding her hand, walks her to the conveniently empty ticket booth, buying both of their tickets. Then, Ronaldo quickly walks her to the snack booth. 

“Do you want anything?” He asked, fully intending to buy her anything she wants.

“It’s okay, I can buy myself a drink.” She says, digging her wallet out of her purse as she gets in line. However, before she can pull it out, Ronaldo gently takes her hand again.

“No, no, I insist on buying it for you! Anything you want!” He won’t settle for any less, he’s set on making the best impression possible. 

“Do you ever let anyone pay?” Sadie asks as she lightly chuckles. “Okay, just a bottle of water, then.” She says as Ronaldo hands his money to the snack guy, requesting a bottle of water and a lemon-lime soda. After said purchase is completed, the two of them make their way to the theater, taking the best seats they can find. All the while giggling about corny old horror movies with their primitive movie effects, props, and make up. The movie goes by as the two expected. The movie was well put together, properly casted, almost futuristic movie effects. The two were glued to the screen. However, as it played, Ronaldo found a nice opening to gently grab and hold Sadie’s hand. She smiled as he did it, glancing over at him with a welcoming expression. He becomes red when he looks into her eyes. He thinks she’s the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. The look he gives her is foreign to Sadie. She’s so used to getting rude looks from Lars and pitying, sympathetic looks from Steven and her mother and anyone else who saw how he treated her. It feels so refreshing to be genuinely happy around another guy around her age. 

When the movie ended, the two left, walking out still hand in hand. Both going on about how well made the movie was. And, still talking, the two hopped on the moped and Ronaldo took her home. When he parks out of the way in her driveway, he walks Sadie to her front door.

“Well uh, I hope you had a good time, Sadie.” He half stated, half asked. She chuckled to herself a little.

“I really did, I wouldn’t mind doing it again, either.” Sadie said with a blush on her cheeks. A short silence passed by until he spoke up again.

“Um, Sadie? Uh, wo-would you mind if I… kissed… you?” Ronaldo asked, terror in his eyes. She looked in his eyes, he felt like she looked through his eyes. She giggled a little and got on her toes, reaching up to meet his lips. He’s shocked at first but quickly finds his confidence, trying to impress her by taking some initiative, slowly reaching his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweetness. Sadie felt a small spark that ignited her to life. She pulled away, taking a few big breaths. She glanced at her watch. Yep, Mom’s in bed.

“Did you, uh, want to come inside?” Sadie asked, a sparkle in her eye. Ronaldo’s heart raced faster than it already was. He wasn’t expecting this but there was no way he was going to decline this offer. He tried his best to keep his cool without seeming too distant.

“I’d love to!” He answers, giving her an idea of how excited he really was. She giggled again, and quietly shushed him, her finger to her lips as she shooshed him, as her other hand searched for her house key, quickly finding it and going inside, locking the door again. She pecks him on the cheek while taking his hand, leading him to her room. When in her room, she locks the door and immediately drops her purse and starts making out with him again. He does just as before, sticking his tongue down her throat as he placed his hands on the top of her love handles. His hands slipped down, grasping her butt as he bit her lip. Sadie moaned into his mouth as she pulled him to her bed, having him lay down. She quickly got on top of him, straddling his hips, still hungrily kissing him. She needed this. She took her shirt off, then her bra, and before she could start kissing him again, he reached up to one of her breasts and sucked on her nipple. For a moment, he began nibbling and then full on biting as her stifled moaning grew louder. While he’s doing this, his right hand gently palms her ass in a fake, play slap. She gasps a “yes,” inviting him to actually slap her ass a little. He progressively slapped it a little harder as she bit her lip, trying to hold down her moans. Ronaldo quickly took a liberty and switched them around, to where he was now straddling her hips, kissing her as he quickly unbuttons his shirt, throwing it in the general direction Sadie threw her’s. He then started massaging her breasts while still kissing her. She took the opportunity to unbutton his pants and pull his cock out, stroking it slowly, teasing him. After a moment, he moaned from deep in his throat. He quickly pulled himself out of her hand, not knowing how long he’d last. He started kissing down her neck, nibbling on her collarbone, and biting once he got to her breasts, leaving light red and purple marks. Sadie had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep herself from moaning and waking her mother. 

Ronaldo continued kissing and nibbling down her stomach, slipping her pants down, and off, throwing them wherever. He then began licking her clit through her panties, his fingers gently rubbing up and down underneath his tongue. Sadie began muffling his name underneath her hand. After a moment, he heard it, and brought his lips to her ear.

“Yes, Sadie?” He whispered into her ear before licking the cartilage and nibbling on her lobe. Sadie moaned, then moved her hand for a moment.

“Please, Ronaldo… Please.” Sadie pleaded, right before nibbling and sucking on his neck. He was pretty sure he knew what she meant. He chuckled in her ear, giving the cartilage another lick before moving his head back down while slowly pulling her panties down. He spreads her labia, licking her clit, teasing her, making her as wet as possible. He reached his right hand down, slipping his index and middle finger through her, now soaked, folds. He reaches his left hand up, putting the same fingers in Sadie’s mouth when he hears her moaning louder with each stroke. She licks and sucks his fingers while he fingers her. He quickly finds her G-spot, teasing and curling into it. He heard his name muffled again. He didn’t think his cock could get anymore erect. He keeps hitting her G-spot harder each time, until he hears the muffled magic words.

“I’m going to come!” She struggled not to yell that loudly over his now drenched fingers. His other fingers feel a heavy pressure, then a new wetness as she squirts all over his arm and chest. She tried not to bite down too hard on his fingers as she kept her voice down, wanting to scream out his name. He kept fingering her as she rode out her orgasm. When she was finished, he quickly pulled out a condom and put it on himself, then proceeding to take his pants and boxers off right before he put his cock in her still throbbing pussy. She moaned his name again as he slowly pushed inside of her, he kissed her while picking up speed and very soon, he heard and felt her come around him. The extra pressure pushed him over, he came harder than ever before, biting her neck, trying to muffle himself from yelling out her name. He continued as the both of them finished. 

“…Oh my god, Ronaldo, where did that come from?” Sadie asked, completely out of breath, finding her way back to Earth. Ronaldo, equally out of breath, chuckled at the question.

“I’ve kind of been wanting to do this for a while now…” Ronaldo answered, face going a little redder, not wanting to say what he was really thinking.

“Wow, really? Why haven’t you, you know, tried anything before now?” She questioned, wanting to know what took him so long.

“Well, honestly I thought… You and Lars were a thing…” He developed a bit of a sad face, not wanting to think about him, no less speak his name. Sadie thought a moment and realized how close they really appeared.

“Oh god, no, I-I just work with him. You’re so much better than him, at everything.” Sadie quickly told him, not wanting to kill the mood or his confidence.

“So you two… have done it?” He asks, not really sure how to react.

“No, never! He and I have never done anything together.” She knew how guys usually reacted to knowing about what you’ve done with other guys. It’s always so much easier to just say you haven’t and get it over with. She knows it shouldn’t matter, but it’s just not worth the argument. 

“Huh, after all this time, nothing.” Ronaldo formed a smile and chuckled a bit. Just to think, all this time he’s wasted overthinking their relationship. A silence came over the two for a bit as they lay naked in her bed, holding each other. 

“D-Do you want to stay the night?” Sadie carefully asked, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

“I’d love to.” He replied after a yawn, he pulled the condom off, tied it, and tossed it in the trash bin two feet away. Then he spooned her and pulled the covers over them, falling asleep after a few moments. Sadie laid there, thinking about how much better he is for her for a little while. It wasn’t very long until she followed his lead, falling into the absolutely best sleep she’s had in a very long time.


	3. What Do I Do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart between Sadie and the painful thorn in her side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS EVERYWHERE!
> 
> Break downs, gross sobbing, mentions of drinking, heartbreak, etc.

The two awoke the next morning, hours after both of their shifts started. Yet they still didn’t want to get up. They both sighed a defeated sigh as they slowly got up and reached for their phones, looking at all the missed alarms, calls, voice mails, and texts. They both ignored all of them and started getting dressed in a mildly awkward silence. They wouldn’t really know how to start, there’s too much yet nothing to say to each other. They can’t decide on a single thing. Eventually, Ronaldo couldn’t hide this question anymore.

“So, uh… What are we?” The question resonated in Sadie’s mind. She didn’t know how to respond. Is it too soon? Is she even ready for a relationship? She didn’t know what to say. The silence’s effect was quickly being shown in his face. Does she not like him? Does she still want him more? What did that mean to her? She knew she needed to say something now.

“I, uh, I-I-I had an amazing night. Really, you’re incredible! I want… I- Actually, you know what, yes. I’ll be your girlfriend… If you want.” She gave a nervous chuckle, waiting on his response. He quickly went from depressed to delighted. When he fully processed what she said, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her more passionately than last night. He blew Sadie away. 

When the two separated, they noticed and pointed out each others’ hickies. They laughed as the pointed simultaneously. Sadie took a moment to grab her make up bag and offer to cover his marks for him. He agreed with a chuckle, he’s never needed to cover hickies before, no less with make up. Sadie did her best to seamlessly cover and hide his bruises. It may not be flawless, but it’s definitely a lot less noticeable. She covered her own as he admired her handy work in the other mirror. As she finished, the two looked at each other, and gave a little chuckle between them. Sadie is beginning to realize how nice of a change this really is for her. 

After the two have finished getting re-dressed, Ronaldo gives Sadie a ride to the Big Donut on his way to his dad’s place. Once arrived, Sadie gets off of the moped, turning and waving to him, thanking him. He grabs her ass before she can walk away. She blushes and gives him a loving look as he rides away. Her face is still red as she walks in, Lars staring her down without her really noticing, or caring for that matter. She clocks in and leaves her bag and jacket in the back room as she makes her way to the counter, behind which, Lars sits lazily, avoiding Sadie’s eye contact while trying to figure out how her night went. He saw her genuinely happy smile, he thought about how late she came in, the fact that she didn’t get mad at him grabbing her ass, and… Are those hickies? Lars unintentionally stared at her neck where she had attempted to cover with make up. The facts hint him like a brick. Sadie doesn’t care about him anymore. And why should she? He knew he didn’t treat her like he should. 

“So uh… How was your night?” Lars quietly asked, afraid of her answer.

“It was pretty great, he even asked me to be his girlfriend.” Sadie answered, a grin across her lips. Lars’s heart stopped. “Girlfriend…” The word repeated itself unrelentingly in his head. It haunted him. 

“…So what, you just said ‘yes?’” Lars asked, the conviction clear in his voice. Sadie pretended not to notice, she really started enjoying giving him a taste of the same poison he’d drowned her in for so long. 

“Well yeah, I had no reason not to.” Sadie replied, trying to make him understand how she’d felt.

“Which just means all this time has just meant nothing to you.” Lars goes still, he’s talking out of his ass now, he couldn’t even stop himself from saying it.

“All this time of what, Lars? This time of working together? All this time of you not caring about me or how I’ve felt?” The fire is Sadie’s gut was lit, everything he said just fed it. She internally dared him to say another word on the subject, there was no stopping this now.

“What about our game nights?” Lars asked, losing any hint of bass he ever had in his voice.

“You mean those nights that clearly meant nothing to you? The nights that just disappeared as soon as any other girl showed up?” Sadie wasn’t going to let him win this. He’s hurt her too many times.

“Wha-What are you saying? What do you mean?” Lars’s world felt like his world crashing down around him. He thought she knew how he felt? Just because he never said anything… Doesn’t she always just… know?

“What do I mean? I mean when you act like nothing ever happened between us. I mean when you lie about sickness to go hang out with more popular girls. I mean when you blow me off to go hang out with Buck and all of those guys. Like when you tell everyone we’re just friends a day after you kiss me and put your hand up my shirt. There’s hundreds of examples, Lars! I’m just sick of being taken advantage of. He treats me like I actually matter! Like I’m actually a human being, with feelings!” Sadie finally just blew up on him, things she’s wanted to say for so long now. 

“I- I didn’t know, Sadie…” Lars’s voice is broken and quiet. He hangs his head down and walks out back. “I’m taking a smoke break…”

Sadie crosses her arms and sits behind the counter, still huffing angrily. The front door opens. Just as expected, it’s Steven. He must’ve heard some of that, his face isn’t happy like usual, he looks upset. Sadie’s expression goes from one of irritation to one of guilt. She didn’t mean for Steven to see any of that, he’s just too young for all of this.

“What’s going on, Sadie?” Steven asks, concern in his eyes and voice.

“Oh, Steven, don’t worry about it, it’s nothing, there’s nothing going on!” Sadie puts on a fake smile, not wanting to burden him any more than he is.

“What was that? Who treats you like a human being now?” Damn, Steven is always just so much more observant and intelligent than he looks. 

“Well, Ronaldo and I… went on a date last night. Now Lars is upset. Really Steven, it’s nothing.” She felt terrible that he heard any of that. But she knows how resistant he is. He’ll find out one way or another. Probably by getting bad information from Lars. 

“Really? How’d it go, Sadie, how’d it go?!” Steven seems to have forgotten, for the moment, about the argument. He just seems to care about their date.

“Haha, well, he and I got some pizza and went to that new movie. He actually paid attention to me.” Sadie smiled again as she explained the night, blushing as she conveniently left out the part where they went to her room and stayed the night. Steven’s eyes formed star shapes as he imagined a cute romantic night between them, probably nothing that actually did happen. She’ll just let him think what he wants. 

“So you two are like, a couple, now?” Steven asked, eyes still literally starstruck. 

“Yep, we’re official and everything.” Sadie answered, a small swell of pride somewhere in her chest. She felt a speck of something else there, too. Guilt maybe? She pushed it aside, it had no room in her new upbeat attitude. In light of the news, Steven completely forgot about his donut craving and immediately ran out the door, calling and telling Connie and probably the Gems and whoever else was on his waiting list. Sadie ignored the small anxious feeling in her gut from him running around town and telling everyone everything. There’s no telling what will result. 

Out the corner of her eye, she saw Lars slouch as he walked back to the counter, sitting in his chair with a huff, still avoiding eye contact. She knew what he was doing, but she wasn’t having it. She has decided not to let anything ruin her mood. The day carried on as expected, a few customers, a few people coming in to ask her about Ronaldo, everytime getting a compliment. Everyone know how Lars treated her, they were happy that she finally got someone worth her time. Quite a few people whispered to her about that exact fact, hoping Lars didn’t hear. Well, he did, but he pretended not to. 

By the end of the day, he’d heard enough. At the end of his shift, he immediately got up, clocked out, and ran home before she could even grab her purse. On her way out, she texted Ronaldo about her day. He texted back talking about Steven interrogating him not 10 minutes after leaving the Big Donut. She chuckled as she read it while walking home. Tonights ritual was so different. She was texting him the whole night. Instead of a crying shower, she had a relaxing bubble bath, complete with nice music and candles. She had a wonderful conversation with her mother during dinner both about her date (Save the bedroom invitation) and about both of their work days. Before leaving for bed, Barb told Sadie how proud she was of her for getting nice boy and feeling like she did. Sadie seemed to have a sparkling sheen to her today, compared to her usual small gloom cloud. Sadie sat up on the couch, watching television as her mother got to bed. 

A couple hours later, after Sadie and Ronaldo had texted sweet goodnights to one another, she hears a knock at her door. Skeptical, she looks through the peephole. Lars? She opens the door. He was leaning on the door, he falls onto her carpet as he lets out a sloppy “Oof!”

“Lars?! What are you doing here?” Sadie questions as she grabs his hand and leads him to the couch, laying him down. She may be tired of him, but she’s still concerned about him. He groggily lays on her couch, mumbling and slurring on about the same thing.

“You.. Ronaldo… Gophmwegg…” He didn’t seem to know how to form a proper sentence anymore. She rolled her eyes and got a glass of water. He’s drunk. He showed up at her doorstep a day after she became someone else’s girlfriend, drunken and disorderly. She couldn’t believe this shit. She placed the water on the coffee table in front of him.

“Lars, what the hell is wrong with you?” Sadie asked as calmly as she could. She struggled to keep her cool as he clumsily sat up.

“You-you -hic- you’re with ’im now, he’s ain’t… right fer ya…” Lars barely managed to mumble out right before grabbing the water and making a bit of a mess as he drank from it. 

“Okay, I’m tired of this. You can sleep it off on my couch, I’m going to bed.” She yawned as she turn toward her stairs. Before her first step, he took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

“Please, just stay a little longer…” Lars asked quietly. She rolled her eyes, but she could tell that wasn’t just drunk-him talking. She sighs as she sits down beside him, turning the tv off.

“Alright, I’m here, what’s wrong?” Sadie’s voice exhibited a little more care for him, knowing he’s gotten pretty low already.

“I just… I wish I was better to you. For you. I really do… care about you. I just…” He trailed off, dropping his forehead into the palms of his hands. Sadie placed her hand on his back, gently rubbing side to side, trying to comfort him a little. She was happy to see him finally understanding, but this was just heart wrenching for her to watch. Since when did he get so worked up over what she did or said? She really didn’t know what to do here. This is entirely new territory.

“Sadie, do you… care… about me?” Lars looked her in the eyes again, tears welling slowly, his voice cracking. She couldn’t believe he was doing this.

“Lars, I’ve always… cared… about you. But you never cared about me unless it was convenient to you. Just like right now, I find someone else and suddenly I matter to you. What about when I wanted to matter to you? Like when I let you abandon me at work, like when you blew me off for Jenny, like when you act like I don’t exist because you’re around Buck and them. I’m just some toy to you.” Sadie couldn’t hold her emotions anymore, her tears flowed as she spoke the last sentence. Now, it was Lars who didn’t know what to say. He stared at her, oozing guilt, unsure of how to continue on. Sadie could tell he wasn’t going to answer. She wiped her eyes and calmed down long enough to stand up and mutter something to Lars.

“Look, I’m going to bed, just sleep this off on my couch.” As Sadie turned toward her stairs once again, Lars stood up and walked in front of her. He looked her in the eyes, both his and her’s filled with tears. He cupped her cheek in his hand, wiping a stray tear away with his thumb. After a moment, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to her’s. She couldn’t believe what was happening. He unloaded his every emotion on her stunned lips. A moment more of her not moving, he moved away. He looked into her eye again, seeing fear and utter confusion. She couldn’t move or speak, she only cried harder. What does this mean? What is she supposed to do now? She’s breaking a heart no matter what she does, whether she tells Lars or Ronaldo “no.” She couldn’t even muster the strength to hold herself up, knees buckling, she falls to the carpet, sitting on her knees as her hands cover her face, holding her together as she falls apart, breaking down right there.

Lars, in his still half-drunken mind, decided he’d caused enough pain. He picked her up to the best of his ability, carrying her to her bed downstairs. He laid her down on her bed, and then laid with her, holding her as she just uncontrollably sobbed. She didn’t have the strength to tell him to leave, she just let him hold her and rock her to sleep.


End file.
